pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariados
|border = |name='Ariados' |jname=(アリアドス Ariados) |image=168Ariados.png |ndex=168 |evofrom=Spinarak |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= AIR-ree-uh-dose |hp=70 |atk=90 |def=70 |satk=60 |sdef=60 |spd=40 |total=390 |species=Long Leg Pokémon |type= / |height=3'07" |weight=73.9 lbs. |ability=Swarm Insomnia Sniper (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }}Ariados (Japanese: アリアドス Ariados) is a / -type Pokémon. Anime A group of Ariados attacked Dawn and her Piplup and they had to work together to run away from them. After that, they grew a bond and became great partners. Evolution Ariados is the evolved form of Spinarak as of level 22. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Ariados| goldsilver=Route 2 (night) (Gold Only)| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 2 and 37 (Night)| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Spinarak| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Spinarak| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 229 (night)| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 229 (night)| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Headbutt Trees (night) (HeartGold Only)| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Dreamyard| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Ariados| Trozei=Phobos Train, Endless Level 16, Forever Level 16, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Spinarak| PMD2=Mt. Horn (1F-7F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple Altru Building| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ariados| gold=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. | silver=A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. | crystal=Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls. | ruby=Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing. | sapphire=Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing.| emerald=Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing. | firered=A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. | leafgreen=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. | diamond=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. | pearl=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. | platinum=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. | heartgold=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. | soulsilver=A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. | black=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends.| white=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line